


We will find a way through the dark

by Louksana



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: "Power outage at the hotel", Dork Lovers Server Challenge, John has been in love with Roger for a little while now, M/M, Roger almost ruins it all, bandmates to lovers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: The band faces a power outage one night at their hotel. By chance, John meets Roger in the dark. They have an interesting talk.





	We will find a way through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, so here's my work for the Dork Lovers server challenge with the prompt "Power outage at the hotel"  
> I probably won't be posting in a while because I'm having my exam period now D:
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Praise Myessa for betaing this ;)

John had just let himself fall onto the bed for two minutes, finally being able to enjoy some alone time after a long day of promoting. They -he and his bandmates- had spent the last few weeks touring, promoting and not having a lot of time to breathe properly. So almost every moment he had had for himself, he chose to relax. He was exhausted.

This time though, only a short moment after sighing in relief, the light blacked out. He groaned a bit, wondering if it was a sign that he should take this opportunity to have a decent night of sleep. Then, he thought that maybe he should tell the reception that a lamp bulb had gone in his room. He stretched his arm and felt around until he found the phone. When he took it to his ear, though, there was no sound indicating it was working. He put the phone down after trying to press some buttons as that didn't help either. He wanted to give up and sleep but he still felt like he should tell someone. So, he unwillingly got up and walked to what he thought was the direction of the door.

It wasn't until he stepped out of his room that he started to think that there was a bigger problem than just a phone that didn't work and a gone lamp bulb.

"Someone here?" he called, not sure whether he was going mad or not.

"Yeah, I think there's a power cut," someone replied, "I'll go downstairs and see what they say."

"Okay, yeah, at first I thought it was just my room," John said.

The man left the floor then. John waited for a bit. He heard several doors opening and closing, some people talking further away in the corridor, other doors opening or closing at different places. Then the floor fell silent again. Right when he turned to go to his room again for his well-deserved refreshing sleep, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, shit, sorry!"

"Roger?" John asked, feeling a spike of relief the moment the drummer confirmed it was him.

"What's going on?" the blond asked.

"Power cut, I think, I don't know how it happened but, yeah, I was in my room and poof."

"Oh well, I was in the shower. I'm not sure how I'm still alive, I almost slipped and died back there."

John chuckled, "Right..."

"What? Have you ever showered in the dark before?"

"I don't think so," the brunet agreed.

"See, you can't laugh at me then!"

John smiled and tried to suppress another laugh.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the drummer asked.

"I don't know, I was planning to go back to my room."

"Oh," came from Roger, "so you're leaving me alone, in the dark? I don't even know where my room is anymore."

John laughed a little, "I'm not sure I know where mine is either. I don't think I moved too far from it but I can't see the numbers now," he said, feeling dumb for not staying against his door all this time. Now he wasn't going to be able to sleep, was he?

"Shit," the blond replied, "then what should we do?"

"I don't know..."

They fell silent for a moment until Roger grabbed John's wrist and pulled him down.

"Sit with me, then."

The brunet had no other choice than to follow Roger's move. He sat down on the floor, next to the drummer.

They heard some footsteps upstairs, a door closing at the other side of the corridor.

And then silence.

It was only after a short moment that Roger picked up the conversation: "You know what, I usually do other interesting things when it's dark."

John didn't reply and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his knees. He really didn't know what he was meant to say to Roger about that. He didn't want to talk about it. However, the blond must have felt a bit lonely because he spoke again soon enough.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hmm..." John mumbled.

"And...?"

The brunet rolled his eyes, "I don't care about your sex life, Roger," he said. Even though he, in fact, was way too aware of who his friend had been sleeping with lately.

"Who said I was talking about my sex life?"

"You brag about it all the time, what else could it have been?" John replied, his tone a little too exasperated. But if he was honest, he didn't care at that moment. He really didn't want to talk about Roger dating and having sex with other people. He could handle his jealousy -or was it even jealousy? He just felt sick whenever he saw the drummer flirting with anyone else than him. And by sick, he meant that his whole body felt wrong, his stomach turned inside out, his lungs didn't want to breathe air in normally, his heart hurt, his throat threatened to choke him, and his head... Well, he didn't even know how to describe the contents of his head in these moments. He just felt awful. And the stories Roger loved to tell usually got John angrier than he'd like to be.

"Okay... I'm sorry?" The blond finally said carefully.

No one talked for a long moment. They could only hear some noise from the upper floor. Neither of them knew what time it was, by now they had lost all sense of it. Somehow, hearing Roger's breathing made the brunet even more upset.

John's eyes suddenly hurt as light hit them. He blinked a few times before he realized the light came from a lighter that Roger was holding.

"What the fuck, Rog?" the younger man yelled, "why didn't you use it when we wanted to come back to our rooms?"

The source of light was turned off immediately.

"Roger!"

John heard a thud next to him and he stretched his arm to try and find the blond but he wasn't here anymore.

"Where are you?" the brunet grunted, "Roger!"

He stood up and moved his arms around, walking carefully with one of his hands feeling the wall. He called the blond's name a few more times, until Roger reappeared in front of him with the lighter lit in his hand.

"Roger, what the hell are you doing?"

John saw a glimpse of the cheekiness in the older man's eyes before the blond disappeared again, leaving them in the dark. Now the bassist was really losing the little patience he had left. He grunted a few times, searching around. He gave up when he thought he'd went far enough. He sighed loudly and slid against the wall, circling the legs he’d pulled up to his chest with his arms. He settled his chin on his knees, his jaw clenched.

A moment after, he heard someone -likely Roger, who else could it be?- sitting down next to him again.

"He-"

"Fuck off," John said harshly, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"No, I'd just love to get back in my room and get some sleep, since it's dark. I'm not up to play any dumb game like yours. Now, why won't you light your damn thing and show me where it is, which you should have done in the first place instead of wasting time like this?"

Roger remained silent for a moment, which prompted John to inhale deeply to calm down a bit. Talking to Roger that way wasn't going to get him back to his room quicker.

"Is that really what you want?" came the blond's voice out of the blue. John wasn't sure if he heard it right but he could have bet he'd heard some guilt and pain in it. Had he really been that mean?

"Going to my room? I told you, I could've slept, or at least rested for a while. I'm exhausted, we haven't had much time for ourselves these past weeks," the bassist replied, his voice a bit warmer and less harsh.

"I just thought..."

The brunet waited for the last part of the sentence, but it never came. He felt like he could at least let Roger explain himself. "Why didn't you tell me you had a lighter?" he sighed.

He could hear the blond shift next to him and he suddenly feared he was going to leave him on his own again to play his one-sided game. But the drummer didn't get up this time. John only heard him breathe in a little.

"Rog? I'm sorry I yelled at you but I really am tired."

"No, it's fine Deaks," the older man finally said, "I just... I thought that... If I didn't tell you I had it, you'd stay with me."

John frowned, "I don't get what you mean."

"It was dumb and egoistic," Roger huffed, "I thought that we'd have the opportunity to spend some time together if you couldn't get back to your room."

The brunet frowned even more. What was Roger up to? For a moment, he wondered about what the blond had had in mind, but he couldn't get it.

"Why didn't you just ask, then?" John said. He'd calmed down by now.

The drummer took his time to answer. "I don't know, I thought that if I'd told you that I had a way to get you to your room, you probably wouldn't have agreed to spend some time with me. We never spend time together."

John scratched his eyebrow, not sure what to think about this. "Well, you wouldn't know if you didn't ask."

"You never want to, John."

The brunet sighed, "Rog, that's not it..." he said, taking his time to formulate what he had to say in his mind. "Whenever you ask me to spend time with you, it's not with you only. It's with you and all your friends of the night, it's you and your dates of the day. And as much as I have nothing against them, I'm just not interested in being the third wheel or feel like I'm left out."

"Oh, I-," the blond said at first, but he stopped himself. "But would you go out with me if it was just... _me_?" he finally whispered.

"Yes?" John blurted out.

"Why?" Roger replied instantly.

The brunet rolled his eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

"Because... Well, we're in a band and you're my friend. Plus, it's true we never really spend time together. There are always people around."

"Hmm..."

"What? Don't you feel that way?" John asked, feeling his heart beating an awfully fast rhythm in his chest.

"I do... You're right. Maybe I did this wrong, then. I'd like to spend more time with you. Alone I mean. Even if that means being stuck in a hotel with no more electricity."

The brunet chuckled. "Me too. But no weird games in the dark and no more hiding secret lighters."

Roger huffed a bit, "okay, rolls with me."

Silence fell over them once again, which helped John to calm down once more. He was going to speak but Roger beat him to it:

"You really mean it?"

"What?"

"You wanting to spend more time alone with me?"

John bit his bottom lip at Roger's choice to specify the 'alone' part. "Yes," he said.

He squinted when the blond lit the lighter again. He met blue eyes a second after. He blinked, not sure of what Roger was doing.

"Do you really mean it?" the blond asked again.

John squinted one more time. "Yes? Why are you asking?"

"I thought you maybe weren't interested in spending time with me."

"I told you," the bassist said, frowning, "why would I lie?"

"I don't know... I mean, wouldn’t you want to spend more time with Freddie, or Brian, or anyone else?"

"I-," John said, trying to make up something to say quickly, "I already do... Plus I'm... I'd rather spend time with you...?"

Now he really wanted Roger to turn that lighter off because he was almost certain he was blushing.

"You do?"

"Yes! Stop asking me that..."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Can I turn it off? My finger hurts."

"Why are you asking that now?" John asked, he really didn't get where this conversation was leading, "yes, you can."

They were surrounded by darkness the next moment. John felt rather uncomfortable now. He almost jumped when he felt Roger's cheek resting on his shoulder, the blond's hair brushing his own cheek. He didn't say anything though.

"John?" the drummer asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to like me?"

The brunet tensed up slightly, his voice got caught in his throat.

"It can be a secret between the two of us if you want," Roger offered.

John huffed, "it's not a secret anymore if I tell you."

"It's true then?"

John really wanted to disappear once and for all, this time. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "What if it is?"

"That’s great," the blond whispered.                

"What?"

"If you do like me, that’s great. Because I think I like you too."

John didn't know if Roger was able to hear or feel the beat of his heart. But he, himself, had no other option than to think that he would be going straight into cardiac arrest if his heart didn't calm down now.

"That's why I wanted you to go out with me," the blond explained carefully.

"You... You asked me to go out with you and your one-night stands," John replied in astonishment. He definitely couldn't understand Roger’s train of thought on that one.

"I was scared to ask you out alone..." Roger replied, quite desperately "Shit, that's the dumbest thing," the bassist cursed.

"What?"

"You really do like me?"

"So, you're the one asking questions now?" Roger teased.

"Shut up!"

"Hey!"

John started chuckling and the blond followed soon after.

The bassist almost choked on his laughter when he felt Roger's hand finding its way in his. He must have fallen asleep at some point and now he was dreaming, right?

He chuckled once more. Roger remained silent next to him. Their fingers were now intertwined comfortably.

After a while, in which nothing was heard except their synced breathing and nothing happened other than them only brushing each other’s fingers now and then, the blond spoke again:

"Are you still mad that I didn't let you go to your room now?" the older man half-whispered.

John bit his lip, thinking about what to say. Eventually, he gave up and settled for something simple: "I'm not sure."

Roger lifted his head from the brunet's shoulder. John could feel how he had somewhat tensed up, his fingers twitching ever so slightly against his.

"You don't know?" the blond asked and the younger man was sure his voice carried an anxious tone that he'd rarely heard from Roger.

"I'm not sure," he said again.

Roger waited a moment. "You're not sure if you actually like me?"

John wanted to tell him that he was the one that kept asking questions but to be honest, the drummer's voice made his heart hurt a little. So he chose not to tease him too much.

"No, I'm sure I do..." he whispered in turn, his voice barely audible. He tried to collect every fragment of bravery he could find. He took a deep breath and went on: "There's one thing I don't know though. I've heard others say it but I don't know if it's true, so I... I think I'd have to see if it's true by testing it myself."

"What?" Now Roger's voice was full of questioning. "What are you talking about? Are you saying people say things about me that you have to verify?"

"Yes," John replied, keeping his voice low and as light as he could but he was having a hard time considering his heartbeat was over the normal rates, now.

"What is it, then?"

The bassist bit his lip and inhaled a little sharply. Why was this so stressful? He was glad they were in the dark. At least the blond wouldn't be able to see his face and he wouldn't see it if his friend gave him a judgmental look. He tried to breath out calmly.

"People say that you're... A good kisser...?"

For a moment, no one moved. John even held his breath, until he remembered that dying right now because he forgot to take air in would be the dumbest death ever. So, he let out a shaky breath.

The next second, a light laugh from Roger spread through the dark.

"Oh my god, that's the worst pick up line ever!" He said, "oh my god..."

John was glad the blond couldn't see his face because shame turned it bright red. He -regretfully- slid his hand out of the drummer's grip and hid his face in both of his hands. This was the worst time of his life, surely. Even worse than that one time he'd fallen off the stage in the middle of a concert.

Roger was still laughing but he stopped soon enough. "You really... Fuck," he breathed out, "now that I think about it, that may be the best pick up line I've ever heard. I think I'm jealous I didn't come up with this myself."

The brunet really wasn't sure if he should take this as a compliment. Embarrassed, he hid even more in his hands and knees.

"So..." the blond finally said after a moment, "are you like..." He stopped again, not sure how to say this. "You want to try and see if I'm a good kisser then?"

John nodded but recalled Roger couldn't see him, so he let out a plaintive "yes" as a reply.

"Then I only know one way," the drummer said, sounding way more confident than he did a moment ago.

John shakily breathed in and out several times, not sure of how he should act now. He jumped a bit when Roger's hand gently gripped his arm.

"Come here," the blond said softly. But when John didn't move, he slid his arm around the bassist's shoulders, pulling him closer.

The brunet felt very thankful that Roger gave him some time to calm down. When he felt a bit braver, he finally raised his head and snuggled a bit closer.

"Are you scared of me now?" the blond asked quietly with no trace of teasing in his voice.

"I'm not scared of you," John mumbled.

"What are you scared of, then?"

"Your reactions, I guess..."

Roger huffed slightly, "right, well the situation is such that, whenever you feel like it, you'll kiss me and guess what I'll do? I'll kiss back. Then we kiss until you tell me I'm a good kisser indeed. And then we kiss again. Doesn't it sound good?"

John chuckled in turn. "It sounds so easy when you say it this way."

"Well, it is! You're just overthinking this. Try it and you'll see," the blond said, gently cupping the brunet's face with his hand, "come on."

The bassist was panicking but then he thought that it'd be worse if he waited even more. He breathed in and closed his eyes and moved his head forward a bit fast. He hadn't really anticipated that Roger's face would be that close, so their lips basically bumped a bit hard against each other. John felt the blond smiling against his mouth and kiss him back just like he had said he would.

When they finally broke the kiss, Roger couldn't help but ask: "so?"

John chuckled, his accumulated tension dropping when he did. "So what?"

"Well, am I a good kisser?" the blond exclaimed.

John laughed again, "I don't know."

"What? How come you don't know?"

"I just... I think I have to try it once more."

It was the drummer's turn to laugh, "oh. Only once?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

So they did. They kissed again, their lips slowly moving against each other. It was softer than what John would have imagined but he was filled with love and excitation now. His heart was beating fast -for a different reason this time. He allowed himself to relax and his hand found its way into Roger's hair.

Suddenly, the light blinded them. They parted and both of them blinked.

"Oh, I think they found how to make it work again," the drummer said, looking up at the ceiling where the light was back to its artificial shining.

"Yeah..." John replied, not sure whether he was glad it came back, now. He felt a little anxious again.

Roger's face turned to look at him and the blond smiled before kissing the bassist's cheek. John smiled back a little shyly.

"So, what happens now?" the brunet asked quietly.

"Hm, I think I want to hold your hand now."

John smiled again and raised his hand for Roger to take it and intertwine their fingers, stealing a kiss while settling their hands on the younger man's thigh.

They looked at each other with sparkly eyes until Freddie's voice made them both jump in surprise.

"Oi, darlings, what are we up to?"

John panicked when he saw the singer staring pointedly at their hands. He looked at Roger and the blond must have felt his uneasiness because he replied to Freddie straight away:

"Oh, John was afraid of the dark, so..."

"Was he?"

John blushed and bit his lip.

"Yeah," he said, turning his head to look at the drummer, "But I found Roger, thankfully..."

  


End file.
